Forbidden love
by KerryAnne
Summary: A human AU set during British Colonial South Africa in the early 1800's. Leo van der Stal and Raphael Hunter are from very different backgrounds. Leo's family are Congolese and slaves to Raphael's family, the Hunter's. They fall in love. Will their forbidden love triumph over racial prejudice and hatred?
1. Rosalind's final gift

Brief history of the Cape

The Dutch were the first to colonialize the Cape back in 1652 with the arrival of Jan van Riebeeck and the Dutch East India Company with a view to establishing a way-station with ships travelling to the Dutch East Indies. They imported slaves from Madagascar and Indonesia, which were needed to speed up the expansion of the settlement. These slaves were therefore, the ancestors of many inhabitants of present day Cape Town and the importation of them laid the foundation for Cape Town's present day multi-ethnic population.

There was however, political instability in Europe, which weakened the Dutch Republic. As a result, the British sensed it was a good time to incorporate some of the Dutch colonies into the British Empire. The British annexed Cape Town in 1795 and control was finally ceded to them after the Anglo-Dutch Treaty in 1814.

Subsequently, diamonds and gold were discovered in South Africa. This resulted in a surge of European immigrants and led to the Boer wars, resulting in much bloodshed. The British controlled the Cape again after the Second Boer War.

On December 1 1834, slavery was abolished in the Cape Colony. The move to end it in the Colony came a year after the Slavery Abolition Bill of 1833 was passed by the British House of Commons and by the House of Lords.

20 JUNE 1804

It was a dark and stormy typical winter's day in the Cape with the wind howling and the rain lashing on the window panes. Mama Elizabeth sighed wearily, as she stirred the three legged cast iron pot, the potjie pot that was over the fire. Her two-year-old, Leonardo, tugged at her skirt, demanding her attention, and she smiled at him. Their Master, Mr. Conrad Hunter, had named him after a renaissance artist he liked. Leonardo was the only son and the youngest of ten kids. The other nine were in the barn with William, their dad, helping him milk the cows.

Mr. Hunter had seven daughters and his wife was due to give birth any day now. Elizabeth prayed that it'd be a boy and that the delivery would be a safe one. Mrs. Rosalind "Rosie" Hunter had almost died giving birth to Susanna Maria Elisabetta three years earlier. The latest pregnancy had taken its toll on Mrs. Hunter, still only thirty, and she'd been on bed rest for the past three months.

Mama Elizabeth had been imported from the Congo with the other maids in the households. She'd been eight at the time, but she still remembered being separated from her parents, them futilely clutching at her and screaming, as the Dutch carried her off and placed her on a ship bound for the Cape Colony. Young Elizabeth had been petrified of the strange men with the weird accents and had largely kept to herself. On day two of the journey, a little boy named William, who was the same age as her, befriended her. They ended up at the same household, the van der Stal's, had fallen in love and married when they were sixteen, although technically it wasn't a really a marriage, because slaves weren't allowed to marry.

Elizabeth and William didn't remember much about their life back in the Congo, but they dreamed of returning there one day and of being reunited with their families. Their first family hadn't been very kind to them. William had often been beaten when he'd dared to voice an opinion and resentment and rage brewed in their hearts.

That changed in 1795 when the van der Stal's returned to Holland and William and Elizabeth had a new Mistress and Master, the Hunter's, who were considerate and gracious in every possible way and allowing them more freedom than they'd been used to, such as long walks out and two days off a week if they wanted. They were even called family, although William scoffed at that and said if that was the case, why then couldn't they eat at the same table or attend the same church together? He didn't deny the Hunter's were good people, though, and respected them.

The maids hummed softly, as they prepared the feast for Mr. Hunter's thirty-sixth birthday. They'd been rushed off their feet since 4 a.m., preparing for the festive occasion, which would be attended by several important people. There was even a rumour that the Governor would attend.

"Mama," Leo said, tugging on Elizabeth's skirt again. "I'm hungry.

Elizabeth handed him a rusk she'd made earlier and the toddler happily crunched it, his dark eyes shining in happiness. She looked at him and her heart swelled with love and pride. Her baby. She wondered what kind of future he'd have. Would he ever be able to go to university, become legally married, travel and have a life outside of slavery? Would any of her kids? She didn't anticipate her future would change. She was forty and was used to cooking and cleaning and her lot in life, but her babies deserved a brighter future. Leo was a smart kid. The little reading and writing she'd learned, courtesy of Mrs. Hunter, she'd taught to her brood and little Leo loved listening to his siblings when they returned from the hut that doubled as a school a few miles away. He soaked up any information like a sponge and proudly told his dad when he; came in from his duties. Elizabeth had a feeling that Leo could do something extraordinary with his life, but what could he do if he was merely a slave? Nothing. Just the same work his dad and the other male slaves had done for years: tending to the cattle, picking the grapes and other fruits and any other jobs on the estate.

There was an agonizing cry from upstairs, the sound of a woman in extreme distress.

"Mama, what's that?" little Leo asked and frowned.

Elizabeth's heart sank. It was the baby, she knew, and her Mistress was in labour. Holding a hand to her heart, she said Several Hail Mary's. She'd been taught about God by her Mistress.

"Mama?" Leo asked worriedly.

Another maid, Alice, came rushing downstairs, her face ashen. "Mama," she said. "Mistress is asking for you. You must come now. Hurry. There's so much blood. I fear she won't last long."

Elizabeth asked one of the other maids to look after Leo and ran upstairs with Alice, praying she wasn't too late.

XXX

There was another earsplitting wail, as Elizabeth entered the room and then a smaller, plaintive one. The baby's, Elizabeth thought and watched, as the midwife, Mrs. Jones, lifted up a screaming baby and swaddled it in a white towel.

Mr. Hunter wasn't present. He was out visiting his brother and so were the other kids. They weren't expected back until the afternoon.

"Elizabeth, you came," Mrs. Hunter said weakly, her face deathly pale, and extended a hand. "Thank you. Mrs. Jones, what is it? Another girl?"

Elizabeth took her Mistress's hand and stroked it, fighting back tears. Her Mistress was indeed not long for the world and there was nothing they could do. She'd lost too much blood.

"It's a boy, Ma'am," Mrs. Jones said and managed a small smile. "He's quite a looker. Has dark hair and green eyes like you. Would you like to hold him?"

"I would," Mrs. Hunter said and smiled. She let go of Elizabeth's hand and beamed again when her baby was placed in her arms. "He's beautiful," she whispered and kissed the top of his head. The baby looked at her, his green eyes boring into her own emerald. "Perfect. My husband will have the son he's always wanted. I did my job. Now I can die. It's useless telling me I'll make it. I won't. I can take consolation that there's a male heir and I know he'll do amazing things. Perhaps he'll even abolish slavery. I hope so. I never was an advocate for it as well you know. Elizabeth, don't cry. I'll see you again someday in Paradise." Her strength swiftly fading, her voice was now a whisper, "He needs a name. Raphael after my favourite renaissance artist. His middle name's Conrad. Elizabeth, you've been a blessing in my life and I consider you a friend. I'd like you to…." She coughed and said, "Look after my son. Cocoon him in your love and tell him about me. Let him play with your kids. He needs to know diversity. I sense Leonardo and he could be good friends. Teach Raphael everything you know. You are wise and so is William and I trust you implicitly. My husband will educate Raphael, but you'll also teach him things my husband may not, such as diversity, integration, humility, respect, consideration for all races and to fight for equality. Be there for my daughters as well. I'm leaving you 1000 Pounds for your family as a gesture of my love for you. Do with it what you want. Lastly, thank you for your service and friendship. You've often been a beacon of hope when I was lonely and depressed. Raphael…."She coughed weakly, kissed him tenderly and said, "Raphael, listen to Mama Elizabeth. She loves you so very much and so do I. I'll miss you so very much. Take the baby, Elizabeth. I'm fading."

"Mistress," Elizabeth said, tears raining down her cheeks, as she picked up Raphael and cradled him to her chest. "Don't leave."

"I have to, Elizabeth. It's my…."

Mrs. Hunter's words trailed off, her body gave a final shudder and her eyes stared vacantly at the sky.

Mrs. Jones wrung her hands and said, "What now?"

"I'll send out a telegram," Alice said through her tears. "Master and the family needs to know. I don't know if tonight will be called off."

Raphael let out a wail and looked up at Elizabeth, who looked at him with a mixture of fondness and sadness. He was both a blessing and the source of much grief. It was a bittersweet occasion indeed. A male heir had long been yearned for. One had arrived, but it had cost Mr. Hunter his cherished wife's life.

"He's hungry," Elizabeth said.

"Didn't you have a still born child a few weeks ago?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I did. I'm still producing milk. I'll be down in the kitchen. Call me when Master's home."

"I will. I'll miss her," Mrs. Jones said wistfully. "She was a good woman."

"Waaah!" Raphael bawled, flailing his arms.

"I'll miss her too," Elizabeth said and went downstairs.

XXXX

Leo was extremely excited when he saw his mom appear with the baby. "Baby," he whispered, stretching out his hands.

Elizabeth informed her colleagues their Mistress had died and that she was supposed to help care for the baby. They bowed their heads, shedding tears, and Elizabeth sank into a chair near the fire, cradling Raphael to her chest.

"Baby," Leo said in awe, reaching up and touching the baby's head. Raphael's eyes locked with Leo's and Leo grinned.

Elizabeth unbuttoned her blouse and Raphael quickly latched onto her boob, sucking greedily. Leo watched in fascination and said, "Baby hungry."

"He is," Elizabeth said and smiled.

"What's his name, Mama?"

"Raphael. We'll call him Raphie. His mama said he could play here with you. Would you like that?"

Leo nodded and kissed the baby's head.

Elizabeth smiled. Leo regarded everyone as his friend and knew no hate or prejudice. She hoped he never would.

"Do you think it's wise the baby's down here with us?" Violet, who was sixteen, asked.

"His mama said he could be," Elizabeth said. "He's going to need us all. His daddy loved his mama very much and I sense he's going to take it hard and maybe blame the baby for his mama's death. I want you if you have any resentment toward the Hunter's or to any other British families to let go of that hatred and to embrace and welcome this angel as if he was one of your own. You'll face my wrath if you don't."

"Y-yes, Mama!" the other maids said in unison.

"Mama," Violet said, "How can you forgive so easily after all the wrong that's been done to us and nurture one of them at your breast? He'll turn on you when he grows up."

"A baby knows no prejudice or hatred, Violet. It only knows what it's taught and I intend to show this baby only love and acceptance. It's possible others will guide him on a different path, but I hope he remembers what I taught. And he's an innocent, Violet. Pure and gentle and sweet. I loved his mama and she loved us all and was good to us. Have you forgotten? Honour her by cherishing her baby, like she'd have done and would want us to."

"Yes, Mama," Violet said.

Raphael was soon finished with his meal. Elizabeth burped him, stood up with him, told Leo to sit in the chair and placed Raphael into his arms. Leo looked down at him lovingly and said, "Baby."

Raphael gazed into Leo's eyes and softly cooed.

"He likes me, Mama," Leo said and grinned.

"He does," Elizabeth said. "Leo, you'll be like a big brother to him and hopefully good friends."

"Brother. Mine."

Elizabeth couldn't help smiling. "Yes, Leo. Brother."

Raphael cooed again, closed his eyes, and was soon asleep. Leo watched him, never taking his eyes off of him.

Maybe they'll be the new future, Elizabeth thought. A brighter one, where no hatred and animosity reigns and only love and peace is known. I pray with every fibre of my being that that no man or obstacle will tarnish their friendship and that they only know love. Both of them.

 **A/N Thought I'd try a human AU and have it set during Colonial South Africa.**

 **Will Leo and Raph stay friends?**

 **Rusks is the Rusks is the anglicized term for ( Afrikaans: _beskuit_ ) and is a traditional Afrikaner breakfast meal or snack. They have been dried in South Africa since the late 1690s as a way of preserving bread, especially when travelling long distances without refrigeration. Their use continued through the Great Trek and the Boer Wars[1] through to the modern day. Rusks are typically dunked in coffee or tea before being eaten.[2] **

**Rusks are essentially double-baked bread dough. Round balls of dough are closely packed in pans and baked like bread, after which long chunks are cut or broken off and slowly rebaked to a dry consistency. Several modern-day, mass-produced versions are available, the most famous brand being _Ouma Rusks_. Many bakeries, delis and home industries also sell commercial rusks, sometimes made from non-traditional ingredients, such as baking powder rather than sourdough. In addition to plain and buttermilk flavours, aniseed, wholewheat, condensed milk, muesli, and lemon poppyseed variations are also available**


	2. Conrad Hunter

FIVE YEARS LATER: AUGUST 10 1809

Seven-year-old Leo sat at the table in the kitchen, where he was drawing. He and his best friend, five-year-old Raphael Hunter were competing to see who could draw the best dragon. The winner would receive four Pounds.

Raphael's head was bowed, as he drew at the table, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"How is the drawing coming along?" William, Leo's dad asked.  
"Pretty good, Daddy William," Raphael replied. "I'll be done soon."

"It's going well, Daddy," Leo said. "But I think Raphie will have the edge."

"It's getting late, Raphie," William said, eying the clock on the wall, which struck six p.m. "It's nearly dinner time. You should get home."  
"I wanna have dinner here. Please," Raphael asked, his green eyes staring intently into William's eyes. "I hate it at home. I don't belong there. I'm happy here with ya guys. Why can't I live with ya? No one loves me at home."  
"You know your father does not approve of your usage of that dialect."

Raphael had picked up the Brooklyn accent when a friend of his dad's who'd moved to the States had lived with them for a year. The young boy had thought it cool and had adopted it to Conrad's ire, who insisted he spoke proper English at all times. Raphael did at home, but he relapsed into it whenever he was with at his friend's place.

"I don't care," Raphael said and sighed. "Please, Daddy William. Can I live here with ya? I won't be no trouble."  
"Raphael, I wish you could, but…"

A rotund, blonde, blue eyed and rather homely woman entered the kitchen, her face set in a deep frown.

"RAPHAEL CONRAD HUNTER!" she yelled. "Get your butt home this instant."  
"Mrs Hunter, the boy will be home soon. He just wants to complete his drawing," William said.  
"He can do that tomorrow," Joanna Hunter snapped. "Go home, Raphael, and why are you here in the first place? I've told you more than once that you are not allowed to be with the slaves. They are diseased. Come at once."

"No!" Raphael shouted, his face darkening in fury. "They're my friends. Go away! I hate ya!"

Joanna's cheeks flamed in anger. She grabbed Raphael's arm pulled him up to his feet, yanked down his pants and spanked his butt with her hand.

Indignation, rage and embarrassment flashed on Raphael's face, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"You big bully!" Leo said, standing up and then planting himself in front of his friend, his face stony. "Leave him alone. He's just having fun. Go and pick on someone your own size."  
"Leo, come here," William said, sensing Joanna was going to attack his son.  
"No, Daddy. Raphie did nothing wrong. She's just a mean lady, who likes to make others sad! Go home and leave Raphie alone. He will come home when he wants to. I'm tired of you always picking on him and I will never stop protecting him! Hit me if you want to. I don't care. I can take it, but he doesn't deserve it!"

"How dare you!" Joanna hissed. "You insubordinate bastard! You must learn your place…."  
"I think it's time you leave, Mrs Hunter," Elizabeth said, appearing. She'd been outside hanging up the washing. "You may reign up there as Mistress of the manor, but the kitchen and adjoining rooms are my domain. There is no prejudice or hate here. Only love, peace and happiness. I will not tolerate anything else. Tell your husband that Raphael will return after dinner.  
"You can't speak to me that way!" Joanna said irately.  
"I can," Elizabeth said, looking at her evenly. "I may just be a slave, but this is my place."  
"I am going to talk to my husband. Just watch. You'd better start looking for a new job. Raphael, I'm warning you."

Raphael had pulled up his pants and he was hiding behind Elizabeth, his little arms wrapped around her legs. How he despised his stepmother, who'd brought him nothing but angst and sadness, since she'd married his dad when he'd been two-months-old.

Conrad had fallen apart after his first's wife death and had spent many hours locked up in his study. There was much speculation that he'd become a heavy drinker, but one thing was certain, he clearly blamed Raphael for his wife's demise, because he'd had absolutely nothing to do with the baby and had left him in Elizabeth's care.

Elizabeth had loved Raphael and had treated him like her own and she had vowed she always would.

It had been a huge shock when Conrad had brought Joanna home two months after his wife's death, saying they'd met when he'd been away on business, it had been an instantaneous connection and they'd tied the knot.

Nobody liked the rather plain looking woman, who was a vast contrast to Raphael's gorgeous mom. They'd given her the benefit of the doubt and had been bitterly disappointed when they'd found out she was vain, pompous, racist, catty, snide, sarcastic, insincere and just downright bitchy. They suspected that Conrad had married her, because he wanted to give his children a new mommy, but Joanna didn't have a maternal bone in her body.

Joanna taunted the kids constantly when they were home from school, found fault with them and particularly loathed the little baby, who looked a lot like his mom. Clearly she was jealous of Rosalind, whom Conrad had adored and felt like she could never compete with the deceased woman, which was true. Rosalind had been pure love and light and Joanna was the embodiment of wickedness.

She was cruel to the slaves too by calling them names and ridiculing them and she insisted on corporal discipline and monetary punishment when Conrad wasn't around.

Elizabeth and William detested the situation, but they wouldn't leave, because they genuinely loved Conrad and his children, especially Raphael and they knew if they left that things could worsen more. There would be no one to protect Raphael, because his siblings had all gone to boarding school in Grahamstown and only came home when there were long holidays in June/ July and December.

Joanna acted differently when Conrad was around, but most people saw through her nice act. Many friends of Conrad's had distanced themselves from him and several slaves had left his home, because they couldn't bear her.

There was only one person Joanna cared about: herself. She spent extravagantly, squandering money on jewellery, clothes and the best food.

Conrad was away a lot on business and when he was home, she would bribe Raphael with money or toys or whatever to pretend that they were getting along like a house on fire. But Conrad was smarter than she thought he was, because he was well aware of her spending and that she was a bitch and he had plans of his own. Ones that he wished to discuss with his slaves, because they were the only people he really trusted and his dear wife had loved them with all her heart.

Sensing Raphael wasn't going to listen, Joanna said, "I'm going to tell your father what a bad boy you are, Raphael. You'll be beaten with the whip!"  
"Whatever, but Daddy don't love ya. He loved my mommy and ya can never compete with her. She was an angel. Yer a bad, bad woman and yer gonna go ta hell!"  
"You killed your mommy," Joanna said vindictively, Raphael's words pissing her off intensely. "How's that, Raphael? You killed her. What a loving son you are!"

"Get out of my kitchen!" Elizabeth said irately and pointed to the door. "Now!"

Joanna's words had been like a dagger to Raphael's heart. He knew that his mommy had died after giving birth to him and he'd long blamed himself for her death. And he knew that his dad blamed him too, so he was an awful son. He had killed his mommy. His beautiful and sweet mommy.

Unwanted tears slid down Raphael's cheeks, as he clung to Elizabeth's legs.

Joanna cursed and then she flounced out of the kitchen.

It felt like a black cloud had been lifted.

"Raphie," Elizabeth said. "It's okay, my son. She's gone."  
"Is it true? Am I a bad son?" Raphael asked.

"Of course not," William said. "She's just a jealous and nasty woman, Raphie. Your mommy was the most fantastic woman and she loved you very much. She wanted to be with you, but she couldn't, because she was very weak. It wasn't your fault and she wouldn't want you to think so. Mrs Rosie would want you to be happy and to enjoy your life. Dry your tears, my son."  
Raphael moved to where Leo stood and said, "I hope so. I wish ya were my real family. I know ya love me and I belong here. I don't belong with Daddy and the others. Ya will never leave me, right?"

"No, we won't," Elizabeth said. "I promised your dear mother that I would be there for you, Raphie. I will for as long as I live. You may not be blood family, but you're loved and wanted as much as the other children. That'll never change. Now, how about some dinner? Then I'll take you upstairs and we'll both talk to your father. It's high time he learns what a vixen and poisonous woman your stepmother is."  
"A vixen's a female fox and they're pretty. Joanna ain't. She's ugly inside and out."

"That's right," Leo agreed. "Mommy, can we go to the park this weekend for a picnic?"  
"No, Leo, but we can picnic at home. I'll make it extra special," Elizabeth said, as she dished up plates for Raphael, her husband and her son.

Elizabeth's other kids were on the way home from their school a few hours away. They'd get back at seven.

Raphael was always served first, because even though he was in her quarters he still ranked above her, because she wasn't white and one of the elite. That's how it had been for a long time and she doubted that would ever change.

Slaves were only allowed in designated areas for people of colour. They were forbidden in bars, restaurants, on beaches, museums, from owning land and the list went on. It hurt Elizabeth dearly. Not so much for herself, but for her children. What chance of a bright future did they have? She feared they would become bitter and resentful, instead of the loving and happy children she'd raised.

And what was worse, they had no future anywhere in the world and just because they were a difference race.

"I wish I were white," Leo said. "Then I could do more things. It's not fair, Mommy."  
"I wish I were black," Raphael said. "Then I could live with ya and no one would care. I don't like it that we can't play together in public, Leo. I hate that people are mean ta ya. One day I'll smack them and tell them ta stop. Yer my best friend and ya don't deserve it. Yer parents neither. They're the best parents ever. I'm gonna do somethin' ta change things. I don't know what yet, but I will someday. Maybe I can be a lawyer, like Daddy."

"Excuse me. Can I join you?" a male voice said.  
"Mr. Hunter, of course," William said. "Would you like some dinner? It's pea soup."  
"Sounds delightful. Thank you," Conrad said and sat down.

William dished up soup for their Master.

Raphael scowled into his soup, anxiety gnawing at his heart. Why was his dad here? Had he come to argue?

"You're not sending Raphie away," Leo said suddenly, laying down his spoon and glaring at Conrad. "He's my best friend and anything Mrs Hunter said is lies. She hates Raphie and wants him gone, so she can use all the money on herself!"  
"Leonardo!" William said furiously. "Silence. You do not speak to Mr. Hunter in that way. Do you understand? He is your superior and you will show him respect."

"It's okay. Really," Conrad said and sighed. "I deserve it, but do not fear. I am not sending Raphael away. I have been a terrible father and indeed a terrible boss at times. I am sorry. Raphael's mother's death hit me extremely hard and I could not cope….."  
"Master, you really don't have to explain to us," William said. "We are merely slaves and not entitled to any explanations. You did what you had to."  
"I wish you would stop speaking so ill about yourself, William. You know you've been more than that to me and Rosie. You and Elizabeth are my friends and the only people I trust. I do not like the way society treats you. I pray things will be different someday. Now, regarding my son, I took out my grief on him and blamed him. I was wrong and I hope you'll forgive me, Raphael. I would like to get to know you and for our relationship to improve."

"Really, Daddy?" Raphael asked.  
"Yes," Conrad said. "After listening to Joanna's rant and her telling me what an evil kid you were, it dawned on me that she was fibbing, because that's not you. You're quiet, you barely talk and I have never known you to talk back to anyone without a valid reason. Your mother was the same way. Your temper, which is rare, you get from me. I married Joanna, because I was lonely and I thought she would be a mommy to you children, but all she's brought is heartache and drama. I see that now and she's been burning through my money. Not enough to cause financial troubles, but enough for me to realise, which is why I'm here."  
"Are ya sendin' her away?" Raphael asked hopefully. "I hate her!"  
"No, but I've given her an ultimatum that she has to change or she's out. It's as simple as that and I'm drafting a new Will. I want you and William to see it's carried out when I'm gone, Elizabeth. My daughters will inherit some money when they turn eighteen. Raphael will inherit some money when he's eighteen and my land and assets when I'm gone. Joanna gets nothing. Not even her jewellery and clothes. They'll be sold, according to a clause in my Will. You and William will receive five thousand Pounds as thanks for your dedicated and loving service to me and my family. I have spoken to my brother that if in the event I die before Raphael is of age, he will move into my house and care for him. You will work for my brother, who is a good and a kind man. I hope you will take care of Raphael too. He loves you so much and regards you as his family. You have been better to him than I have and I am most grateful."

"You are more than generous," Elizabeth said, tears shining in her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. We will always be there for Raphael. We love him with all our hearts."

"Excellent," Conrad said and leaned over and ruffled his son's hair. "I hope Rosie forgives me for being such a bad father. I will do my best to make up for it. I do love you, Raphael. I was too wrapped up in myself and my grief to be there for you. I am sorry."  
"Really?" Raphael asked. "Ya love me, Daddy?"  
"Yes. I wish your mommy was still here. I would give anything for that. She was my one and true love, my soulmate. I miss her incredibly. I know she would be so proud of you."  
"Love ya too, Daddy."  
"One last thing, I'm going away to England. I'll be back in December."  
"Can Leo come, Daddy?"  
"No. This is a family bonding holiday, Raphael, so you, Joanna and I can mend bridges."  
"I won't go, unless Leo can come with me. I'll sleep in the slave's quarters and do whatever, but he's gotta come with me."  
"Raphael, you have to understand that there are some things Leo can't do."  
"Just 'cause he's different. It ain't fair. I ain't goin' and ya can't make me," Raphael said and folded his arms, looking defiantly at his dad.

Conrad sighed, realising he wasn't going to get anywhere with his son. Damn his stubbornness.

"Raphael, I will take Leonardo if his parents consent to it," Conrad said. "But it won't be easy for Leonardo in the big world. People are not kind."  
"They ain't kind here neither and I can look after Leo. Please," Raphael said, gazing at Leo's parents.

William shared a look with his wife and then he said, "All right, but please look after him, Master."  
"It's Conrad here, because we're all equals," Conrad said. "I will. The boat leaves in two weeks' time. Raphael, finish your dinner and then we should get back home."  
"We're goin' on holiday, Leo," Raphael said excitedly, his green eyes lighting up. "It's gonna be so much fun."

"Yeah. Maybe we'll see mermaids," Leo said animatedly, his dark eyes shining.  
"Don't be silly. They're just myths," Raphael said and laughed. "But we'll see sharks and dolphins. I can't wait!"

Conrad watched his son talk about his impending holiday, elated that his son had forgiven him and that he was given a chance to get to know him, but deeply concerned about the true nature of his trip: his treatment.

I hope they can heal me, Conrad thought. Because I want to see Raphael grow up, marry and have a family. I want to see him become the man I know Rosie would have been thrilled to see. Please let that happen.

 **A/N Why is Conrad ill? And will Joanna change?**

 **Next up is the boat trip, England and Conrad's relatives.**


End file.
